About Last Night
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Follow up to "Crash Landing", thank you to every that read/reviewed that! He felt his heart sink as he watched Ziva walk through the door, the night before flashing through his mind; the feeling of her skin on his...
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Crash Landing!

Sorry this is going be very short!

**About Last Night: Chapter 1 **

For a moment when Tony woke up he thought that the night before had simply been a dream, it was not until he turned to find Ziva curled up in a ball asleep next to him that it fully sunk it that it had not be a dream but very real. Ziva looked peaceful and defenceless, a way he had never seen her before. He sat up watching her and his heart jumped into his throat.

Tony made his way to the kitchen flicking the switch on the kettle and placing bread in the toaster, waiting for it to be ready. He placed the tea and toast on to a tray for Ziva and made his way back to the bedroom. He'd never made any girl breakfast in bed, not that what he'd put together was much of a breakfast, he thought to himself. But as he opened the door he found Ziva fully dressed and trying to find one of her shoes.

"Hey, got you breakfast, I hope I've made your tea right." He said practically beaming at her. Ziva refused to meet his eye but took the mug of tea he'd offered.

"It's fine." She responded taking a tiny sip and placing the mug back down as she finally found her shoe. "I'm sorry but I must go, thanks for the tea."

She moved past him in to the hallway, quickly running her fingers through her tangled hair. Tony quickly placed the tray down, and followed Ziva toward the door.

"Hey have I done something wrong?"

"No, you have done nothing wrong. I'll see you at work, goodbye Tony." With they she walked out the door leaving Tony standing alone, confused in the hall.

He felt his heart sink as he watched Ziva walk through the door, the night before flashing through his mind; the feeling of her skin on his, the smell of her perfume and the overwhelming feeling of contentment he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry again, going to be short! I wish I had more time, because it's a bit slow to pick up, but I promise as soon as I can, longer chapters!

Thank you for reading/reviewing!

**About Last Night: Chapter 2 **

Tony drove to work, his thoughts filled with nothing but Ziva. The more he thought the more guilt he felt; he'd taken advantage of how upset she'd been. He hadn't done the right thing. He hadn't had self control to hold back. The more he thought the more unpleasant his thoughts became.

He made his way into the office with no idea how to act around Ziva. She was sitting at her desk getting on with paperwork.

"Morning, Tony." She said looking up at him as if nothing had happened. As if nothing had changed.

"Morning." He muttered in reply, sitting himself down. McGee walked in to the office, holding hands with Beau, she placed a kiss on his lips and after saying goodbye walked away.

"So you two seem to be getting serious." Ziva commented.

"Yeah, it's really weird, we are nothing alike but...I really like her." He smiled making his way to his desk.

"Aw, well that's good, she seems nice enough, I don't think Abby agrees though." Ziva smiled.

"Really? I think she just needs to talk to Beau more." McGee looked confused for a brief moment, and switched his computer on and began shifting through the files on his desk.

Tony made his way to Ziva's desk.

"Hey, I think we should talk." He whispered preaching himself on the edge of Ziva's desk.

"About what exactly?" she asked innocently.

"About last night, Ziva." He told her bluntly.

"What about it?" Ziva refused to give in, standing her ground infuriating Tony. Did she really believe that they could pretend like nothing had happened?

"You know full well what about." he almost snapped at her. For the first time she looked up at him her expression was blank, the bruise on her cheek was now a deep purple standing obviously against her skin.

"Fine, you want to talk?" She stood up making her way to the empty conference room. Tony slammed the door shut behind himself.

"You can't pretend it never happened Ziva." He spoke quickly. Ziva watched him carefully; it was the passion in him that she'd always loved.

"You are right I cannot." She crossed her arms across her chest and stood facing him.

"Then what is this? Why are you acting like it was nothing." He moved closer to her, she could feel his breath on her cheek and smell his cologne.

"I'm getting on with my job, Tony. And you must understand, you do this a lot." she leant back on her heels taking in his expression.

"What do you mean?" the words slowly made their way from his lips.

"Have meaningless sex?" she responded slowly as if it were obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

So so so so sorry for the stupidly slow update, I've had glandular fever!

I promise longer chapters when I get back into this!

**About Last Night: Chapter 3 **

Tony felt a lump build up in his throat, and all the words he could be saying disappeared from his mind as he watched Ziva. She hadn't flinched, or even blinked, while making her last comment. Meaningless sex? She stepped past him, and walked out the door.

Sitting herself down at her desk, she placed in her head in her hands. What had she said? As she looked up she found Tony watching her, his lips were forced shut and his finger curled into fists. She opened her mouth but couldn't quite say what she felt.

The truth was she had no idea about what do, what to say or react to what had happened the night before.

She'd felt so many things at once but now everything had turned to confusion.

xxx

Ziva's heart felt like it was sinking as she watched Tony get on with his work ignoring her presence. An hour had gone past but it felt like forever. Gibbs had appeared and disappeared again leaving them to get on with paper work and case files. McGee had left for lunch with Beau, leaving Ziva and Tony alone.

She stood up making her way over to his desk, with no plan of what to say. Though she knew she had to say something.

"Please..." she muttered placing her hand on his stopping him from typing. He glanced up at her with a look that stopped her breath in her chest. "I'm sorry..."

She began walking to the lift; it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. Ziva had no idea where she was going to go. But before she could hit the ground floor button Tony had ran into the lift, he waited a moment before flicking the switch and turned to face her.

"Last night...wasn't meaningless Ziva..." he said through gritted teeth, placing his hands forcefully either side of Ziva, surrounding her. She was hardly breathing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He was right, it wasn't. But how could she explain to him that it could never happen again?

"It meant something to me. And I'm pretty sure it meant something to you too."

"Tony...I made a mistake...a misjudgement...I take full responsibility-"

"Stop talking rubbish Ziva...don't you think I would have stopped it if I wanted to? But you know what I didn't...because I felt something...you're not one of those girls I date...you mean more to me than that...and I thought..." he trailed of his voice softening and almost disappearing to nothingness.

"Tony...I just needed...someone...something to make me forget everything..." she attempted to make him understanding but he looked at her unresponsively.

"Trust me, please. Stop doing what's right and do what you want...for once in your life Ziva." Tony brushed his lips against Ziva's waiting for her to respond but she stood as still as she possibly could. He could feel her tensing so he pulled back without looking her in the eye.

Turning he walked out of the lift having flicked a switch to bring it back to life. Ziva could feel his frustration as he walked away from her.


End file.
